


Immortals

by eruriotica (minxiebutt)



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Magic, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Subtle Pining, chapter 2 is the mike and nanaba smut, familiar!levi, witch!erwin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 12:34:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 6,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22496209
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minxiebutt/pseuds/eruriotica
Summary: A quiet night on the first anniversary of Erwin’s partnership with Levi.
Relationships: Levi/Erwin Smith, Nanaba/Mike Zacharias
Comments: 22
Kudos: 75





	1. The Witch’s Changeling

**Author's Note:**

> I don’t think this will go any further, so i will post it.

“Are you and Levi doing anything for his bonding day?” Nanaba asks, a curious whisper while Erwin packs away his study materials in favour of going home.

“You know he’s not really into that stuff,” Erwin tries to dismiss, but his friend can clearly see through that.

“Still, a whole year. It’s a big deal,” she encourages. “You know I’d love to put a tiny party together for you…”

Erwin gives her a genuine smile at yet another of her extremely  _ subtle _ reminders. “I know, Nan. Thank you. How’s Mike doing with the season?”

She laughs then, and even though he knows that she knows that he is changing the subject, she allows it. “He’s going crazy just like last year.”

“Let’s get together and get some of his extra energy out,” Erwin suggests. “I don’t remember, what was it? A few weeks since we took them to the forest? They’re probably itching for a playdate.”

“You know they hate when we call it that,” she grouses.

“Yeah, I know.” 

“It’s fine,” she lets him know. “I’ve been taking care of him and it, ah, keeps him calmer than last time. But we can still try to do something next week or something, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Erwin grips the strap of his backpack and slings it up over his shoulder, mindful of the contents. “Alright, I’ll text you later.”

“Bye,” Nanaba says, taking the seat he just vacated. It’s the best table in the old campus library, situated in the perfect place for optimal evening sunlight at this time of year, and mostly out of the way of patron traffic. Erwin loves his friend, but today especially, he is more glad not to sit with her. There is too much rumbling around in his head.

The walk across campus is longer than it needs to be, so lost in thought that he sometimes becomes consumed and stands still, staring into his memories, heart a rapid beat of anticipation.

It’s been a year since he went out to find a familiar and a bold gyrfalcon  _ chose _ him. Nanaba’s illicit relationship with her companion might be unorthodox, but at least she followed tradition and picked Mike. Erwin, however, was picked by Levi in a solid decision, his huge, white wingspan scaring off any corvids or cats that had come to preen before the young witch in the hopes of being admired enough to be claimed. Truthfully, Erwin would have chosen Levi, too, with his white plumage speckled in onyx, muscular wings meant for endurance, a beak curved and deadly, and his strong feet with long, sharp talons. The beauty of the unusual form had been so astonishing, so brash and unapologetic, so promising of strength, how could Erwin have overlooked Levi? Because Erwin is himself a skilled and dedicated witch, and while he does not find vanity in that truth, he demands the same intensity of his partner.

There had been something in Levi that drew Erwin in, something deep down in his gut, something that  _ evoked _ his magic to spring from his palms unbidden. It was only after he claimed Levi that he would learn that he was receiving the service of an Ackerman, a legendary clan of familiars hunted down to believed-extinction out of fear for their physical prowess and shapeshifting blood. Levi prefers the form of a gyrfalcon, but he’s not bound solely to it like all other clans might be to their natural forms.

In short, he can be anything Erwin needs. There have been occasions where that comes in handy.

Eventually, Erwin gets back to the campus habitats and up to his dorm on the fifth floor. His door is locked. The flat must be empty.

It’s really not even a full flat. It’s a single student room and therefore a broom closet studio that he’s crammed with supplies and books. Erwin shuts the door behind him but leaves it unlocked, knowing that his familiar must not be too far from home, especially at this time. 

Immediately to his right, the half-kitchenette awaits, allowing him to drop his keys in the decorative bowl on the edge of the counter, hanging his coat on one of the hooks on the side of the cabinet where Levi keeps his tea and teapots. He carries his backpack a few more strides deeper into the dorm, to the desk sitting across from his bed that’s been shoved into the corner beside the door to the bathroom. After bringing Levi into his life, he had no choice but to apply for one of the habitat dorms rather than the traditional two-person rooms in a hall with a communal bathroom. Levi would have had a complete conniption if he’d had to suffer through such practice, and to be honest, Erwin had been getting pretty tired of it anyway.

Carefully unzipping his backpack, Erwin draws out a paper bag and sets it on the desk just as the door opens and the air heats instantly.

Levi is frustrated about something.

Erwin doesn’t need to turn to see it on his familiar’s face, he can feel it. But he turns anyway, greeting, “Hey.”

Levi only nods, shoulders tense as he reaches back to shut and lock their door, fingertips thanking the metal. 

He spends most of his time human like that, a little unassuming at passing glance, a little more disconcerting upon closer inspection, with features that are slightly inhuman but not enough to pinpoint exactly how. His black freckles dot over his pink cheeks and nose, the rest of his skin hidden beneath layers of warm wool. Despite being from a colder climate than this, he dresses as if he cannot tolerate anything below the freezing point of water. 

“Did you eat?” Erwin asks, trying to get a better gauge on his partner. He can feel things but not everything. For as deeply and securely as Levi is attached to him, the familiar is scarily skilled at keeping secrets, even unintentionally. This is one of those times that Levi is withholding, his vapours of frustration a mere whisper of steam escaping the lid of the boiling pot.

“Not yet,” Levi finally speaks, throat of gravel from disuse. “I had to go back to Denver.”

Surprise ripples through Erwin. “Why?”

“That fucking four-eyes told me I ‘forgot’,” and Levi snears the word in a mocking imitation, “part of your order.” He then unrifts a jar of ashes, pulling it straight from the void and making it materialise in his hand. It is an  _ essential _ need for this weekend, they both know, and he sets it carefully on the kitchenette counter beside the bowl for keys.

“It could have waited,” Erwin says anyway, wanting to aid in relieving the pressure his familiar is pointing inward. Whenever the gyr makes a misstep in his service, no matter how small, he treats himself worse than even the worst of witches would treat a disorderly familiar. It’s utterly  _ appalling _ most of the time, especially considering how devoted he is to Erwin, how completely and unquestioningly he offers his energy to helping.

Levi shakes his head, beginning to strip down his layers and hang them over Erwin’s coat, his nearly-translucent skin coming into view, big black blotchy freckles covering the expanse like clouds and a night sky’s constellations. His jaw is tight, molars engaged in audible grinding, even though he tries to sound nonchalant when he speaks. “Nah, I should have checked before I got all the way back. It’s whatever. I need to shower.”

The gyr proceeds to strip all the way naked so that he can easily dump his underlayers in the hamper at the foot of their bed.

It’s only ten minutes later when Levi reemerges, but any frustration appears to have melted out of him as he tosses his body passively on the bed, curling up feline tight, quite a sight to behold in his human body, an exquisite twist of naked limbs with muscles defined below the skin.

Erwin, who has been minding a skillet full of fish, comes and sits on the foot of the bed, enjoying the way Levi instinctually pulls in close until the top of his head brushes Erwin’s thigh. 

“I know that you can fly hard and fast for long periods,” he murmurs. “But you don’t always need to.”

Levi blinks open one eye and, in a strangely birdish fashion, focuses it on his witch. “I forgot the ashes.”

“It’s not a transgression.” Erwin lays one hand on black hair. “I’m not any less proud of you if you mess up.”

Levi is quiet below him, pulsing with exhausted, full-body sleepiness and the edges of anger pointed inward, tangibly apparent now to Erwin through their point of physical contact.

“You’re the best,” Erwin assures him and pats twice, knowing that Levi likes a little affection but is quick to overstimulate, even more so in this state of emotional upset. “Want to eat?”

“In a minute,” Levi whispers, turning his face to press it firmly against Erwin’s thigh. After a few long seconds, the gyr sits up and reluctantly trudges over to the tiny induction cooktop, nose working the air, inhuman wiggles as he sniffs. 

Erwin turns off the heat and Levi waits patiently for him to slide the two whole fish onto a plate. He continues waiting as Erwin microwaves his own dinner of macaroni and cheese, a delicacy from the frozen meals aisle at the supermarket. The only place to eat is at the desk, and they move over some of the less important books and papers to sit at the corner together.

“I have something for you,” Erwin says after. “For your bonding day.”

“It’s not a party, is it?” Levi looks over his shoulder at Erwin where he’s washing his dish at the sink, still not too keen on covering his nudity with clothing (not that Erwin actually  _ minds _ it…). “Mike was warning me that Nan wants to throw me a party.”

“Well, she offered to have a playdate.”

Levi’s nose wrinkles. “Don’t call it that.”

“When did you see Mike?”

“Uh,” Levi drawls. “Day before? No, yesterday. The good wolf caught me a nice rabbit as a gift.”

“I got you something, too.” Erwin carefully measures the response he receives, reading the cues to understand whether the gesture is allowed today or not. “It’s in the bag.”

Silver eyes flicker to the item in question before Levi pulls his hands from the sudsy water and wipes them on his apron. It’s not many steps to cross from the sink to the desk, and in a moment, he’s holding up the bag and looking inside, poking with his nose first. Erwin can practically see the instant Levi registers the gift, the way an excitement seems to ripple out of his body and through their bond. It’s just a small token, nothing exorbitant since it makes Levi unhappy to receive “undo” gifts (as Erwin learned the hard way), and it puts him at ease to see an outward display of pleasure with what Erwin’s gotten him.

“I like it,” Levi announces, pulling the jar out. The glass is shaped like a human skull and supposed to be roughly the same size excluding the space where the lid sits on the top. 

“The girl at the shop assured me it had ‘goth vibes’,” Erwin jokes with air quotes. 

Levi lets a chuckle out from his throat as he inspects the jar. “Of course she did.”

Erwin settles into his desk while Levi quietly patters around the tiny dorm, washing his new jar and drying it with the towel so he can immediately start using it instead of waiting for it to dry. There’s a few objects out of place, Erwin’s desk excluded, but their modest space is, as usual, tolerable. They cleaned together a couple days ago, so it hasn’t gotten out of hand again yet, and very soon Erwin finds his familiar slinking serpentine onto his bed.

“Still tired from the long flights?”

Levi shrugs where he’s laying on the bed, posed to keep an eye on Erwin where he will, assumably, doze on and off until Erwin decides to join him. 

“Turn on the heated blanket. I’ll be there in a minute.”

“You need a shower.”

“I’ll be there in  _ five _ minutes.”

True to his word, Erwin’s sliding under the covers very soon after that, his own exam-related exhaustion creeping into the edges of his brain. Habitually, he pulls Levi’s body into the crook of his own, his familiar a pliant and easy weight of warmth. 

“Hey,” Levi whispers, and then turns so that he faces his witch. “About Nan.”

Erwin’s curiosity piques. Levi has had uncharacteristically few opinions of the shift in Nanaba’s activities since she and Mike added another layer to their partnership a few weeks ago. “What about Nan?”

“Do you think people mind about her and Mike?”

“I don’t think most people can tell Mike isn’t human.”

“I meant other witches.”

Erwin swallows, prodded by the connection points with Levi, and the deeper questions guised under this parade of inquiry. 

“It’s unusual in polite conversation to say you’re in a relationship with your familiar,” he answers, guarded. 

_ “All _ partners are in a relationship; you can say ‘fucking’ you know,” Levi teases. “But… people won’t give them shit?”

“Maybe a few, but I think it’s more common than we’ve been led to believe. Does their relationship bother you?”

“No.”

“What’s this about, then?”

Shrugging, Levi presses his nose into the narrow space at Erwin’s side, tucking his nose securely into the witch’s freshly scrubbed armpit. There’s no verbal answer, but after an entire year woven into a platonic lace together, Erwin doesn’t need one.


	2. The Wolf and Witch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nanaba and Mike and stress relief.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here’s that requested mikenana: Top nanaba, bottom mike.
> 
> smut warnings: cunnilingus, a dash of foot, a knot, and some diet discipline.

Nanaba haunts the old campus library until the work study students politely ask her to leave, and then she walks across campus to the student habitats. The service-animal-friendly building is at the very back, next to a small dog park for the residents to use. She passes Erwin’s building, looking up to his window to find it dark. Figures that they’d already be asleep. Erwin likes to rise before dawn to give his thanks to the sun.

She, however, is a creature of the moon, a fact that is highlighted in her choice of familiar. Together, Nanaba and Mike are in reverence to the moon and its relentless, loyal orbit; its dedicated movement of the longing,  _ yearning _ tides. The moon soothes its worshippers, and therefore soothes them when they seek.

The moon is full and bright tonight. Its attention is upon them.

Nanaba’s habitat building is silent when she enters, the noise of her arrival in the lobby exaggeratedly bouncing off the tiling. She waits on the elevator, feeling a sluggish exhaustion in her body and shakes herself to dispel it. Mike has been keeping her up most nights well past her bedtime, draining her body even though it’s relieving her stress, but she doesn’t mind. After all, he is her responsibility to care for. Right now, his  _ needs _ are a priority, too, even in the shadow of exams. 

As soon as her door opens, Mike is upon her, a wolf in human skin, leaning down to nuzzle at her throat and face, his roman nose working to take in the scents she’s bringing back from a day at the campus. At the same time, his hands are pulling her into the flat and working her out of her coat in an overwhelming amount of physical contact. Just as the overstimulated whine is escaping her, Mike is pulling back. 

“Sorry,” he murmurs, reaching around her to lock the door before retreating, giving her a few moments to unwind from a long day. His shoulders are tight with the denied desire to keep her body within close proximity.

Her flat smells like her wolf has been cooking, and after she strips out of the winter wear and catches her breath, she turns the corner into the kitchenette and finds that she’s right. He stands at the tiny cooktop, their rice cooker keeping warm and a little pot of something that she can hear simmering. 

“Hi,” she says, touching his arm as she stands beside him. “Want a walk before or after dinner?”

“After, maybe.” Her wolf slings an arm around her shoulders and she knows that he needs to be close to her right now, so she allows him to pull her body flush against his as he clicks the cooktop off. “Wanna cuddle first.”

“Right now?”

His nod is unashamed, his pleading gaze requesting her body for his playtoy. He doesn’t really need to beg, though; she always takes care of him as best as she can. Yeah, her brain is tired and her body feels fatigued passed any reasonable point, but this is what he needs. And as her familiar, he is constantly meeting her needs. This give and take is the foundation of their relationship. The pleasure of doing so solidifies their bond. 

“Well, then.” Nanaba slips her hands beneath the seam of Mike’s t-shirt and runs her fingers over the pronounced obliques. “You’d better cuddle me, boy.”

If he were in his true form, he’d be wagging his tail.

He’s so much bigger than her, it’s no problem for him to scoop her up and carry her over to the bed. She wraps her arms about his neck, grabbing hold of the dog collar he always wears, encircles her legs around his waist. He sits at the edge of their mattress, keeping her in his lap. 

“Shirt off,” she commands him, smirking at his immediate obedience and the way he eagerly exposes his body for her. It’s glorious, his hairy chest and abdomen, the soft swirls of brown. His muscles push through a small insulation layer of fat, giving him the look of a meaty, Herculean body made for doing vigorous work. And of course, it’s not just a look; Mike is as robust as he appears to be. After the first sticky snow of the season, he insisted on pulling her in a sled every day, wanting to tackle a new challenge, wanting to acquire a new skill. He easily overcame the obstacle, blessed with physical prowess, able to pull the sled for hours without stopping for a break. She’d started packing them picnics after the third day, knowing they wouldn’t be back home for twelve hours or more. 

_ “Nan,” _ Mike needily whines, so she cups his face and licks the bridge of his nose.

It’s not long before he’s stripping her out of her shirt, too, unclasping her bra and adding it to the pile building on the floor. Bringing them chest to chest, Mike sniffs around her neck and bites into the sensitive flesh, softly at first, gradually nipping up bruises. She sighs, giving up her body to his strength, draping herself against him. 

“That feels good,” she whimpers, knowing that a mass of hickeys will be hidden beneath her turtleneck tomorrow. “Don’t forget the other side.”

He obliges, shifting to mark up the neglected skin. She’ll have a violet-jewelled collar of his claim tomorrow. 

“Good boy,” Nanaba whispers, nearly moaning, when one of his nips breaks the skin. He’s quick to apologise with his lapping tongue, saliva acting as a mild anesthesia. In their bond, she can feel his joy, his stress relief born of having their bodies skin on skin, able to nibble her like a carcass. Of course, there is an undercurrent therein. Mike paws at her as if she were fresh dark earth soft with rain and good for digging. The caresses leave red flesh in their wake. He’s a plough driving through fertile soil.

Once he’s scented and nipped and fondled her to his heart’s content, once he’s fucked her sitting in his lap and released his pent-up energy, he gathers her beneath his body and gifts his warm weight pressing her down into the covers. 

It’s a hazy amount of time later when Nanaba is being nudged awake and offered food in bed. As she sleepily eats, her wolf seeks instruction, asking her what needs to be done before they lay down for the night. After he wins her approval for a job well done, Mike gathers her beneath his body once more, a mother bird keeping a hatchling warm. He must be picking up some vibes from Erwin’s gyrfalcon. Suddenly, she remembers their bet.

“Hey, pup.” She turns her face up to look at him. “When you saw Levi the other day…”

Mike hums, letting her know that he hears her and feels her question in their bond. “I owe you an extra favour,” the familiar informs her. “He mentioned Erwin over ten times.”

Usually, car trips to Denver are reserved for necessity; however, this round of exams is so exhausting that as soon as Nanaba finishes her last one, she can’t even  _ tolerate _ being on campus anymore. She’s bursting through the doors from the stuffy old building and down the steps as she’s dialling Moblit, inquiring if the Zoe household is open for guests.

“We’re going out tonight,” the familiar says. “And there’s brunch on Sunday. But there are…” He trails off, papers rustling from the other end. “Three bedrooms open right now.”

“Okay, great. I’ll talk Erwin into coming.” 

When Erwin answers her call, he sleepily mumbles something about turning off alarms and hangs up on her, so she uses her restless energy to stomp over to the student habitats and into his building. With a little more ferocity than necessary, she knocks until Levi rips the door open, mouth ready to tear the rude intruder to shreds until he realises it’s her.

“Oh, hey,” he says and visibly deflates a fraction of his annoyance, clearly perturbed by her behaviour but tolerant enough. “What’s up?”

“We’re going to Denver, want to come, too?”

“Uh.” Levi looks back into his flat and then motions for her to enter so that he can close the door. Levi and Erwin’s flat is tiny, much smaller than her own. It’s a handful of strides in any direction, so she hangs right next to the door when she catches a glimpse of Erwin totally passed out to the point of drool. Levi doesn’t really look much better, his hair tousled and wearing an obviously hastily donned shirt inside out and backwards. Honestly, she expects this of them, Erwin having had an evening exam and an 8:00a.m. exam back-to-back. Levi doesn’t sleep unless Erwin does.

“Erwin,” the gyrfalcon murmurs, standing over his witch and gently shoving his shoulder. “Want to go to Denver?”

“ ‘m too tired to drive,” comes the slurry mumble of a response. 

“Mike’s driving,” Nanaba corrects.

“Oh.” Erwin blinks his eyes open and then lifts his head to address her. “Hey.”

“Hey. Rough time?”

He answers by groaning and dropping his head back down. 

“I just wanna get off campus,” Nanaba continues. “I took two rooms at Hanji’s already.”

Levi reaches down and rubs his hand along Erwin’s spine in comforting, repetitive motions. “Even if you don’t go, I can get your stuff if you make me a list.”

“No, no.” Erwin lifts his head again and rubs one hand over his face. “Yeah, we’ll go. Just lemme sleep more first.”

“It’s okay, I’ll pack for you.” Levi pushes blonde bangs back and cards his fingers loosely through Erwin’s hair. “Keep sleeping.”

The witch in turn mutters something into his pillow, but Nanaba is fairly confident that he’s back in his dreams already. With an acknowledged nod to Levi, she slips out.

“Oh my  _ fucking _ _ god,” _ Nanaba swears at the monstrosity of her familiar when she gets back to her flat just a few minutes later. Mike is worked up to the point of uncontrolled; undressed on their bed, wearing only boxers and his collar, in between transformations, human-bodied with great big wolf ears, great big teeth in a half-formed snout, a tail, and lines of wolf fur down his back and arms. He whimpers for her, his wolf nose working the air.

“I’m not  _ fucking _ an animal,” she spits, then grabs his harness and leash from the hook on the back of their door. “Come on, boy, let’s get you under control.”

She waits for him by the front door and it takes a moment for him to trot out, her huge and wild  _ Canis lupus albus. _ Nanaba holds out his harness and he maneuvers his body into the appropriate spaces, then she straps a vest over the top, bright red with white embroidery of ‘trained service dog’ that never fails to make her snort. Mike is clearly a tundra wolf, not a dog at all, but it felt too pretentious to have ‘wolf’ put on a vest when anyone with eyes can clearly see him. He tapdances as she clips on the leash, nearly barking his excitement when she grabs the ball launcher from the umbrella stand.

Outside in the little dog park beside their habitat building, Nanaba sends him on more dozens of  _ fetch _ runs than she cares to count, and it serves the purpose of relieving his messy energy enough for him to firmly shift back into his human skin in the privacy of their flat. Still, he’s in need of her body, so in no way does she escape his clutches just because he chased tennis balls for an hour.

As she attempts to make a sandwich to fill her anxiety-riddled stomach and ease the shaking that’s steadily developing in her hands, a nude Mike is hugging her from behind with his arms like a corset around her chest, his face smushed into her hair. Nanaba  _ knows  _ what he needs; she can feel a prickly, muscle-tightening desire in their bond, something that twists like brambles and gnarls into Mike’s blood like aphrodisiac poison. And she knows that she must give him relief but  _ goddamn _ can she eat a bite first? A sandwich will never get made while Mike whines to get laid, so she eats a slice of bread, a handful of lettuce, and one spoonful of shredded carrots before drinking some water. As soon as she sighs out an affirmation, Mike is scooping her up and carrying her to their bed. 

He is  _ not  _ gentle when he throws her down. She grunts and grabs his collar, pulling him down without patience. 

“Do I need to be rough with you?” She nearly snarls into his face; a culmination of exam stress, exam exhaustion, and boiling, indiscriminate frustration. The question is hardly out of her mouth and Mike is bobbing his head up and down, prancing with excitement at the prospect. Testing the water, she lightly slaps his cheek, open palmed. “Answer me, boy.”

“Yes, please,” Mike almost interrupts in eagerness. He crawls over her on the bed, keeping his head lower than hers, a sign of submission. “Please, Nan, will you? Just a little.  _ Please—” _

“Fine!” She squawks, needing to grab his hair and yank his head back to keep him from crashing in with a kiss. A hybrid moaning-keen quietly escapes his lips at having his hair pulled. Nanaba wedges her knee between them, sinking it into her chest and then stretching up her foot to his face. Panting now, Mike takes the silent order and scrabbles to remove her sock so that he can nuzzle the arch of her foot. His appreciative moan coincides with the pleased sigh she releases, letting her head fall back to relish the sensation. Her toes twitch in response to his laboured breath tickling over the sore, sensitive balls of her feet.

“Lick it,” she orders. Her body is bent in half still, and Mike nudges in closer, his thighs spread to cradle her form between his legs, rubbing his unrestrained erection against the upward curve of her ass. She can feel just how  _ much _ he needs to cum, not only physically but in their bond as well, his own fervent desires beginning to overflow into her consciousness, drenching her in that identical need. 

Mike opens wide and takes half of her foot into his mouth, moaning deeply enough it’s bordering on growling, dropping one hand to press her thigh harder into his cock and at the same time rutting forcefully into the sandwiched limb. From his nose stagger out puffs of air. His tongue slips between her toes, and she fights not to kick him in reflex, holding herself back until pleasure overwhelms her, and then she shoves her heel into his jaw, delighting him. His teeth scrape the top of her foot violently as they part. 

“Get on the fucking floor,” she whimpers, lowering her knee from her chest so that she can manuever out of her leggings. He snatches those away, happily exposing the lower half of her body to his now wandering tongue. His lapping is accompanied by nibbles as he pulls her ass to the edge of the bed, sinking into his proper place, kneeling on the floor. 

“Please, please,  _ please,” _ he’s begging quietly, both in bond and aloud, pleading to unleash his mouth up the meal before him. In the few weeks that they’ve been fucking, he’s preferred eating her out more than anything else. 

“You don’t cum until after me,” Nanaba commands, and once again his eagerness interrupts her. Mike rushes down, pushing his nose between her wettening folds, rooting around and smearing it over his face, chin, and mouth. She gets one foot on his shoulder, ready to kick him and tell him off, but he grabs her ankle in his enormous hand and caresses the jutting bones with his fingertips. The action leeches some of her blind frustration, allowing her to settle with ease against the bed. 

Mike replaces his nose with his lips, kissing her entrance chastely for a short while before he begins to bite at her cunt, tugging on her labia like a predator, like he needs to get to the tender offal deeper inside of her. On and off, he switches between using his teeth and his nose, the tattletale sounds of his jerking off oscillating somewhere lower. When finally his tongue slips inside of her, Nanaba can’t help but grab his hair and yank him as close as possible, achingly aware of how empty she feels now, wanting more pressure against her walls. 

“Put your cock in,” barely escapes trembling lips coherently, but Mike can feel her meaning clearly between them. As he climbs back up on the bed, he keeps her ankle in his grip, pushing that knee beside her ear, so she lifts the other to mimic it and he easily obeys her command. Together, they gasp at the initial breech, and then on the second thrust, she unravels, causing Mike to curse out a litany of “shit,  _ shit”  _ as he follows suit.

Her wolf is panting as he holds himself buried deeply, small shivers erupting over his body as his knot swells up. It’ll only last a few minutes, so he makes the most of it, working its impressive girth to give her a second, weaker orgasm, both of them hissing at the sensitivity they share.

“Clean me up, boy. We have a trip to Denver tonight and I don’t want to smell like your cum,” she murmurs when he can finally pull his dripping cock out. Nanaba makes no move to help, but he’s stronger than her, he doesn’t need any help. Mike picks up her dead weight and carries her to their shower.

  
  
  
  



	3. The Witch, the Familiar, and the Future

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Erwin and Levi and a bookmarked conversation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> not sure when/if/how i'd come back to this AU; but thinking I still want to write more of them together someday. they have a long future together, after all...

Arriving in the Denver area without having to fly always makes Levi feel energetic and a little restless. 

He carries his and Erwin’s backpacks, following Moblit to a room at the end of the long hallway. The feline familiar feels more high-strung than usual, his chatter bouncing around all the empty space between them. Downstairs, Levi can hear the rumbles of Erwin and Hanji Zoe having a boisterous conversation and he’s glad to miss out on that.

“Sorry to welcome you all and then make a sudden departure,” Moblit explains from the doorway of the guest bedroom. “Please make yourselves comfortable. We will be back by morning.”

“Thanks.” Levi nods. This is far from the first time that he’s stayed here, so he knows that Moblit loves hosting and more so loves following the etiquette of hospitality. It’ll be good, Levi thinks, to have Erwin all to himself in Denver for a night instead of splitting the young witch’s attention with the ancient druid. Another reason Levi does not want to interfere downstairs right now-- because Hanji has been practicing magics for centuries and Erwin, being right over the cusp of two decades, never seems to get enough of the stories.

Levi fleetingly wonders what stories his witch might amass once the centuries start piling up for them.

He marks Hanji and Moblit’s leaving by the hush that permeates the house soon as he emerges from the en suite bathroom. Getting a feel for Erwin, he finds him in the backyard. Erwin answers Levi’s probe with a beckon, and the gyr readily, briskly makes his way down.

Coming out from the french doors and onto the patio, Levi is greeted with a view of Erwin standing barefoot in the snow-smattered garden. For the first time in two weeks, his witch looks at ease, and Levi can feel peace wafting off him in waves from even a few meters away. He pulls his jacket a little tighter around himself, unable to wrap his head around seeing Erwin’s bare toes.

Levi settles in at Erwin’s side, wrapping an arm around his witch’s waist. It’s good to see him up and moving, especially after he zombied into their flat this morning and fell face first into bed in an unrousable sleep. Throughout all of last night and today’s exams, Levi’s nerves had been burning with Erwin’s anxiety, and try as he might to conjure up a calmness for them to share, it hadn’t been enough to douse the fire. That’s why when Erwin plummeted into bed, Levi had spurned all responsibility and slept next to him instead, knowing that if they were in slumber together then it would be more restful. 

“Are you hungry?” Erwin asks, quarter-turning so that he can wrap his arms around Levi’s shoulders.

“Yeah,” Levi grouses. After helping manage  _ that much _ stress, his stomach is protesting the thought of eating, but he knows it will settle once it is filled. “Can we go to the automat again? I brought the change jar.” It’s his favourite place to grab food when they’re here, especially late at night when it’s absolutely deserted. 

“If you don’t mind paying in all coins, yeah,” Erwin agrees. He rubs his fingers along Levi’s shoulder blades, ghostly tickles trickling through the coat and cable knit sweater. “You’re restless.”

“A little,” Levi hums, enjoying the petting, loving this touch and this witch. 

“Do you wanna fly?”

Levi turns his head and looks out over the mountains surrounding the Zoe house. Hanji doesn’t live in Denver proper, but rather a municipality bordering the metro area, a portion of the Rockies where elites escape the city bustle. But the druid and their familiar have lived here since they rode out on horseback in the eighteen-hundreds, and they settled on their land a hundred years before a development company thought to build miniature mansions here. In fact, this is the third iteration of the Zoe house, built back in the sixties from sturdy stone, a castlesque structure meant to stand for as long as the Zoes intend to stay here. 

Levi wonders how they’ve managed to remain in one place for so long; wonders if he and Erwin will put down roots or venture throughout the world like Erwin’s father. 

His thoughts must be escaping his tight control, because Erwin says, “We’ll decide after school, remember?”

Levi looks up, craning his neck and laying his throat flat along Erwin’s chest. “I know.”

“Besides,” Erwin muses. “There’s no need for roots unless I have children, and I don’t think I will. I have you, after all.”

Levi knows that it’s not that Erwin thinks him a child; Erwin knows that he could never have a prosperous romantic relationship, not with how bound and bonded he is to Levi, and he refuses to put children through what he endured thanks to his own parents.

“I know,” Levi says again, concealing his disappointment, eyes on his witch’s mouth. Erwin might have more resolute ideas regarding childrearing, but Levi hasn’t worked out yet whether he has a sufficient desire to nurture. He should probably talk to Erwin about what he wants to do, but he’s so uncertain.

The witch raises a brow, obviously having caught that thought, but before he can prod, Levi demands, “Feed me.”

But it doesn’t distract Erwin, who continues to brush along Levi’s stream of consciousness. Embarrassed at the possibility of being found out so soon, Levi shifts, his wings lifting him up and away. Erwin becomes a speck beneath him as he soars, but still he can feel him wondering at Levi’s literal flight or fight response. Only after Erwin goes into the house and returns shaking their coin jar can Levi be persuaded to land on the glove and shift back to his human likeness.

The automat sits tucked into a nice little strip mall entrusted to the upscale southwestern corner of the metro area. Mike and Nanaba tag along and Levi’s grateful for the buffer they create between his thoughts and Erwin’s curiosity.

Hot and cold food and beverage vending machines line the walls of the establishment, and a dozen long tables make horizontal strips across the center. Beside the door, a multitude of recycling and waste bins stand with explanatory labels and the expectation for the responsible self-cleanup of patrons.

The wolf b-lines for the change machine, and as the automat fills with the cacophony of coins hitting the plate, Erwin leans in and asks with his mouth at his familiar’s ear, “Where shall we begin?”

It’s rhetorical, really. No matter where their starting point, they always end up circling the entire restaurant, splitting everything in half until Erwin’s human stomach can’t take anymore. Still, he’ll nibble whatever Levi brings back to the table until all the change in their jar runs out and they head back home with overfilled bellies and sleep tugging at the corners of their eyes.

As a conduit to Erwin, Levi goes through energy much faster; pair that with changing his form and the calories required to undergo transformations, Levi easily eats four or five times the calories that Erwin takes in. As they near the end of the behemoth meal, Levi can feel even his fingertips are contented with the satiation of hunger, the earth reaching out to him in confidence that he can handle a little more power in his veins. Erwin looks a little brighter, too, like a pleasant brimming of magic has wrapped around his core. Levi likes this look on his witch, Erwin surrounded by the waves of higher dimensions.

Back out in the Zoe garden in the mountains, Levi takes his wings again but stays on the property, low, slow, lazy swoops around his witch as Erwin immerses himself in the flow of nature. Even in a single year, he is stronger than when he welcomed Levi into his life, and the gyrfalcon looks forward to watching that strength increase as their years together reach greater and greater numbers. Erwin visually requests companionship by lifting up well-worn leather but Levi feels the beckoning more so in the throb of his heart, his witch yearning to have their bodies united and closure for their earlier conversation.

“When I said that I wouldn’t have children,” Erwin says when Levi perches on the outstretched glove, “you got upset.”

He brings a finger up to scritch at Levi’s chest, and Levi lifts his wings, letting his guard down a little bit. 

“What is it, my darling?” Erwin rubs his thumb over the sharp hook of Levi’s beak.

Such soft touches soften Levi’s defenses; he hops off of the glove and lands on human feet, wrapping his arms around his witch’s waist and burying his face inside Erwin’s unzipped coat. He lets Erwin inside his head more than usual, directing him toward a memory shaded by happiness and uncertainty. Like a second wave, Levi feels Erwin’s reaction, the way it twists with pride and self-doubt.

“I didn’t get the daycare job to make up for anything,” Levi rushes to soothe that self-doubt. “Yeah, it’ll be good to have more money, but that’s not  _ why.” _

“I understand.” Erwin kisses the top of Levi’s head and pulls the unzipped sides of his coat to bundle around Levi as well. “You’re going to be great.”

“You think?” 

“Yeah. Why didn’t you tell me sooner?”

Levi swallows back a new bloom of defense and keeps himself bare. “You always said you never wanted kids… and I’m unsure. I just want to get some experience, see if I actually want it or not.”

“Witches don’t often raise children with their familiars. I like our family of two.”

“I do, too,” Levi slowly agrees, feeling a downturn begin to drag down his spine. “I just want to see.”

“We have so much  _ time. _ We don’t have to rush.”

“I know, it’s not like I’m applying for adoption or anything.”

Erwin is a warm tickling on Levi’s spine. “You just want to see.”

“Yeah.”

“And what if you decide you want it?”

Levi closes his eyes and listens for their hearts beating in sync. His witch is his everything, his anchor. They might not have the relationship elements that Mike and Nanaba have, but they’re destined to spend eternity together in this life and the whatever comes after death. “Then I guess we have lots of time to talk about it.”

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> happy summer solstice

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading.


End file.
